BubbLine Oneshot
by JustAboveInsanity
Summary: Merry Christmas! Silly non-holiday related fluff drabble I literally JUST wrote and decided to post instantly. ***BubbLine/Sugarless Gum ; Princess Bubblegum x Marceline Abadeer***


Red, glowing eyes in the corner of her vision.

Wisps of black hair lingering in the air before disappearing in a blur of movement.

The slightly muffled breath that wasn't necessary for the vampiric being she knew all too well.

Bonnibel slowly put down her pen and closed her eyes behind her goggles, letting out a small sigh as she leaned back. She heard the slight movement of the many, many papers that cluttered her desk as a cool whoosh of air lightly danced across her face. The purple skinned girl let her small frown change into a thin line, opening her brightly colored eyes to find their gaze returned by a set of red irises.

"Hello, Marceline." The princess muttered with a slightly guilty feeling stabbing at her gut, well aware that she had been neglecting her girlfriend after being thoroughly submerged in her research. The ebony haired vampire floated back down to the ground without a word, moving behind the pink colored girl to grip the back of her chair.

"Hi Bonnie. You look tired…" Marceline replied with a worried frown, her fangs poking out of her closed mouth as she moved her head to hover a few inches above the younger girl's face as she tried to make her worried frown shift into a smile. "Come on Bonnie, you've gotta rest. How're you gonna help anyone if you're half asleep?" She reasoned as she pulled her head back, spining Bonnibel's chair around so that its occupant was facing her.

"Marcey, I know you're worried but I'm fine. Honest." The princess was about to continue proving her point but ended up yawning, a slight groan rising in her throat as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, maybe I'm just a _little _tired, but that's it."

The skeptic girl wasn't having any of the stubborn girl's denial, instead moving forward to heft the royal over her shoulder. The pink haired girl gave a small eep, a light blush moving over her face before she pounded weakly on the taller female's back. "Noooooo! Marcey I demand you put me down this instant! I was in the middle of an experiment!"

With a lopsided smirk the Vampire Queen merely shook her head, carrying the princess with little trouble all the way back to her overwhelmingly pink colored room. She gently put the girl down on her bed, letting herself float upward once more as she drifted around and let her gaze sweep across the low-grade red around her. She then let her gaze fall on Bonnibel once more, which allowed her to notice the shorter girl's slight frown. "Come on Bonnie, if I'd let you stay any longer you would have fallen asleep in the middle of something dangerous or something! If it makes you any more willing I'll stay here and sleep with you~." She watched as the pink girl's face lit up, floating down to the floor for a second time as she took a few quick steps over to the bed.

"Fine, but only because you're staying." The princess murmured, crawling under the covers as the greyish-blue blur of her girlfriend moved to lay down next to her. She wrapped her pink arms around the vampire with a darker tinge of pink crossing her cheeks, uncaring of the fact that she had not changed into her pajamas. Marceline smiled slightly at the younger female's actions, wrapping her own arms around the white clothes waist of the girl before her as she nuzzled the princess.

"Good night, Bonnie." She muttered as she let her eyes slide shut, feeling the other's breath slow down and steady itself into the comfortable pace that signified she had fallen asleep. The vampire gave her lover a small kiss on her forehead and watch the corners of the sleeping girl's mouth twitch upward slightly, flashing one last grin at the cute antic before she let herself fall asleep as well. _Sweet dreams._

**In which I finally write another story because I get over my lazy streak in favor of giving everyone an early Christmas present. Enjoy your fluff, and until next time!~**

**-Marceline ((Hollow))**


End file.
